Anubis Pie
by Canyon 315
Summary: A song spoof of Don Mclean's "American Pie" Based on Anubis's final days, his death, and how we fans feel about him. MiaxAnubis *complete*


A long, long time ago   
I can still remember how that Anubis   
Used to make me smile   
And I knew if I had my chance   
That I could make him and Mia dance   
And maybe they'd be happy for a while   
  
But November made me shiver   
With every episode Cartoon Network deliver   
Bad news on the TV   
Badamon killed my Anubi'   
I do remember that I cried   
When I saw Mia's face wasn't dried   
But something touched me deep inside   
The day Anubis died   
  
So   
Bye Bye Anubis, to you we weep   
Drove Mia's Jeep to where he sleep but the lake was too deep   
Those Ronin boys just stood there on the heap   
Singing "This'll be the day that we kill that Tulpa creep,   
This'll be the day that we kill that Tulpa creep."   
  
So in honor of him we write fics of love   
Between Mia and his soul above   
Because that's what we believe   
Now do you believe in the gifts of anime?   
Can we bring him back alive to our day?   
So no one, no more, has to grieve   
  
Well I know that I'm in love with him   
Why else would I dump my boyfriend Jim?   
Anubis is worth everything I got   
So the rest of the world can go rot   
I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck   
With a streak of insanity and an urge to duck   
But I knew that I was out of luck   
The day Anubis died...   
  
I started singing   
Bye Bye Anubis, to you we weep   
Drove Mia's Jeep to where he sleep but the lake was too deep   
Those Ronin boys just stood there on the heap   
Singing "This'll be the day that we kill that Tulpa creep,   
This'll be the day that we kill that Tulpa creep."   
  
Now for three years we've been on our own   
And moss grows fat on a rolling stone   
But that's not how it used to be   
We pay our respects to him our way   
By creating websites and having our say   
In fics that came from you and me   
  
Oh, and while Yahoo was once again down   
We cursed the site that once seemed sound   
So we stayed silent for a week or two   
All the while cursing Yahoo   
For how can we live without fics?   
One-shots, song-spoofs, and fanart pics   
I swear the site is run by hicks   
The day Anubis died ...   
  
We were singing   
Bye Bye Anubis, to you we weep   
Drove Mia's Jeep to where he sleep but the lake was too deep   
Those Ronin boys just stood there on the heap   
Singing "This'll be the day that we kill that Tulpa creep,   
This'll be the day that we kill that Tulpa creep."   
  
Now I'm stuck in a nervous swelter   
Mia and Yuli ran for a fallout shelter   
With the dream and hope falling fast   
And as the Dynasty got up off their ass   
The Ronins tried for a forward pass   
With their savior up in heaven stuck there fast   
  
Now I thought it would be over soon   
And Tulpa would find himself shot over the moon   
I was so happy I began to swoon   
but I was now singing a different tune   
'Cause Tulpa tried to take the field   
The Ronin Warriors refused to yield   
Do you recall what was revealed   
The day Anubis died...   
  
We started singing   
Bye Bye Anubis, to you we weep   
Drove Mia's Jeep to where he sleep but the lake was too deep   
Those Ronin boys just stood there on the heap   
Singing "This'll be the day that we kill that Tulpa creep,   
This'll be the day that we kill that Tulpa creep."   
  
And there were his devoted fans all in one place   
A bunch of freaks stuck in cyberspace   
No place else I'd rather stay   
So come on Yahoo, give us our fics   
Before we come after you with dynamite sticks   
'Cause nobody messes with the MandA   
  
And as I watched Anubis on the bridge   
I hated him, but only a smidge   
No angel born in hell   
Could break the Dynasty's spell   
And as he tried to free Kayura long into the night   
I could only think this wasn't right   
I saw Tulpa laughing with delight   
The day Anubis died ...   
  
He was singing   
Bye Bye Anubis, to you we weep   
Drove Mia's Jeep to where he sleep but the lake was too deep   
Those Ronin boys just stood there on the heap   
Singing "This'll be the day that we kill that Tulpa creep,   
This'll be the day that we kill that Tulpa creep."   
  
I talked to a girl who wrote great fics   
And I asked her if she had new picks   
But she just sighed and didn't smile   
I went down to the archive site   
Where I knew I could find fics that I like   
But the main page said the site wasn't updated in a while   
  
And in the living rooms his fans screamed   
The lovers cried and the writers dreamed   
But not a word was spoken   
The TV's all were broken   
And the channel I admired most   
The Cartoon Network I did boast   
Kicked Ronin Warriors off so now it's toast   
The day Anubis died...   
  
And they were singing   
Bye Bye Anubis, to you we weep   
Drove Mia's Jeep to where he sleep but the lake was too deep   
Those Ronin boys just stood there on the heap   
Singing "This'll be the day that we kill that Tulpa creep,   
This'll be the day that we kill that Tulpa creep."   
  
They were singing   
Bye Bye Anubis, to you we weep   
Drove Mia's Jeep to where he sleep but the lake was too deep   
Those Ronin boys just stood there on the heap   
Singing "This'll be the day that we kill that Tulpa creep." 


End file.
